headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Vera Sanchez
| aliases = | continuity = Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Higgins Haven, Wessex County, New Jersey | associations = | known relatives = Mrs. Sanchez | status = | born = 1967 Vera Sanchez is approximately 17-years-old in the movie, making the year of her birth circa 1967. | died = 1984 Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years after the events of the first Friday the 13th, which took place in June, 1979 according to Pamela Voorhees' tombstone. Friday the 13th Part 3 and Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter take place immediately following the events of the previous two films. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 3 | final appearance = | actor = Catherine Parks }} is a fictional murder victim and a supporting character featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Catherine Parks, she appeared in the 1982 film sequel, Friday the 13th Part 3. Biography Vera Sanchez was friends with Chris Higgins, as well as Rick, Debbie, and Andy. She had arranged to accompany Chris and her friends on a weekend getaway to Higgins Haven - a prospect that her mother, Mrs. Sanchez, was quite upset over. After abrubtly ending an argument with her mother, Vera left her house and accompanied her friends to Higgins Haven. During the trip, she met Shelly Finkelstein - an out-of-shape nerd and practical joker who had taken a liking to her. Vera and Shelly borrowed Rick's Volkswagen and drove into town to pick up some goods. At a convenience store, they ran afoul of three bikers named Ali, Fox, and Loco. Vera and Fox exchanged words as Fox tried to bully the both of them. As they left, Shelley accidentally backed the car into their parked motorcycles, knocking them over. Later that night, Vera and Shelly were out by one of the cabins on the lake when Shelly tried to hit on her. Vera turned him down, which upset Shelly greatly and he went off to sulk. Moments later, mass murderer Jason Voorhees, donning a hockey mask, emerged from the cabin and shot Vera Sanchez in the eye with a spear gun, killing her. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Catherine Parks was a guest interviewee on the His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th documentary produced in February, 2009. * Actress Catherine Parks is also known for playing the role of Gina Casavin in "The Casavin Curse" episode of Tales from the Darkside in 1986. * Scenes of Vera Sanchez getting killed are recapped in Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter. * Vera Sanchez is the fourteenth murder victim of Jason Voorhees as depicted in the film series. * Vera Sanchez is the first victim of Jason Voorhees after he dons his trademark hockey mask. * Vera is killed after Shelly Finkelstein (who is killed off-screen) and before Andy Belmatri. Appearances * Friday the 13th Part 3 See also External Links * Vera Sanchez at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Keywords Ali | Jason Voorhees | Crystal Lake Township | Eye injuries | Fox | Loco | New Jersey | Shelly Finkelstein | Speargun | Victim | Wessex County ----